truth
by tears of emerald
Summary: you know your problem, Keiichiro? You don't know when to speak up. a fluffy Keiichiro X zakuro oneshot.


Hello! this is a oneshot KeiichiroXZakuro ficceh. I hope you like it. If you're reading my other story, don't worry, I haven't given up on it. This is just a fanfiction to show my support of this pairing.

* * *

Keiichiro sighed. Another day at cafe mew mew. To tell the truth, the girls cheerful blathering didn't have the same effect it usually had on him. Today all the mews wanted to talk about was Zakuro's boyfriend, A certain fellow by the name of Mike. And all Zakuro seemed to be thinking about was that same certain fellow. Keiichiro couldn't believe Zakuro found a boyfriend. And he'd been about to ask her to the dance Ryou was throwing! Then this, this, Mike guy had to come along and steal her affections. It wasn't fair. Keiichiro smiled bitterly. _'then again, life isn't fair,'_ he thought. Zakuro looked happy as ever, while he was slaving over a hot stove of delicious- scratch that, Burned poppy seed rolls. "Is s-something wrong, Akasaka-san?" Asked a voice to his left. Keiichiro turned and saw an awful looking Minto. "Mint! Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Everything," sniffed Mint. "Because I was sick, I missed the auditions for swan lake I had been practicing for tirelessly for three months! And then, Zakuro has to go and find herself some dreamy boyfriend! My boyfriend cheated on me for the girl who got the part of Odette in swan lake!" Keiichiro nodded sympathetically. "there, there," he said. "I'm sure you'll get a better boyfriend, and you'll certainly get the next part you audition for." Tell the truth, Keiichiro wasn't feeling as cheerful and confident as usual. In fact, he felt awful. Where was _his_ shoulder to cry on? Why did he have to be the one to comfort everyone, Huh?

"But you look like you're having a bad day, too," said Mint. "what makes you think that?" asked keiichiro, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Because you're just sitting in front of the stove, watching poppy rolls burn," said Minto. Keiichiro whirled around. Mint was right. The poppy seed rolls were indeed burning. he grabbed a spatula and rather forcibly removed the rolls. He tossed them in the in the garbage with a sigh.

"See?" asked Mint. "You never burn anything." Well, actually, he did, but Keiichiro still appreciated the compliment. Or insult. You never could tell with Minto. "Well, actually," Keiichiro began hesitantly. Mint nodded him on. "The girl I like can't go to the dance with me." Mint was surprised. Keiichiro, dating? Amazing! "Oh," she said. "Why not? Is she ill too?" "No," sighed Keiichiro. "She's seeing another man." Mint winced. Poor keiichiro! She knew what it was like to not have your crush notice you. '_like a certain faithless boyfriend,'_she growled mentally. "Maybe they'll break up." Minto had been trying for cheerful, but ended up sounding doubtful. "Most likely not," said Keiichiro. Mint couldn't help but be surprised at how dejected he sounded! Keiichiro was usually so cheerful! "Don't worry, Akasaka-san," She said. "I'm sure she'll come to her sense's soon." This time Mint sounded reassuring.

"Thanks, Mint," said Keiichiro. He glanced at the clock. "It's almost time to open up," He said. "I'll remake the poppy seed rolls, and you help the girls with the last minute preparations." Minto nodded and took off, leaving Keiichiro alone with his thoughts...

* * *

Zakuro was sitting in a chair, taking a tiny break. She watched as even Mint worked. Purin was dancing (literally) from table to table, and Ichigo was daydreaming about her boyfriend. Retasu was attempting not to drop a plate of strawberry shortcake. Zakuro couldn't help but smile a little. She was feeling a little dehydrated, and decided to go to the kitchen for some tea. As she entered through the western-style doors, Keiichiro looked up from the dish he was burning. "Akasaka-san?" she asked. "what's going on?" In truth, it was painfully obvious. Keiichiro was actually lagging behind.

"oh, Hello, Zakuro-san," said Keiichiro. "I'm just finishing up an order for an omelet." Keiichiro looked down at the frying pan and was horrified by the charred remnants that greeted him. "Oops," he said. "I guess I'd been daydreaming a little longer than I thought. Do you need anything, Zakuro-san?" "No, its okay. I can see you're busy," said Zakuro. "but Keiichiro. Mind telling me whats wrong?" "Nothings wrong," said Keiichiro, a bit to quickly. "Mm-Hmm," said Zakuro. "Just as I thought. Girl trouble." To be honest, Zakuro didn't like the thought of Keiichiro having trouble with another girl. But she put on her best couldn't-care-less face.

"H-how did you know?" asked Keiichiro."Its obvious," stated Zakuro. "What else would you be daydreaming about? Either way, spill it. What's your problem?" Keiichiro blushed. "The girl I like doesn't feel the same way," he sighed. "Have you asked her how she feels?" questioned Zakuro. Men. "I can't do that!" said Keiichiro. "She already has a boyfriend. I wouldn't want to burden her." "You know your problem, Keiichiro? You just don't know when to speak up," said Zakuro. She turned and exited the Kitchen. She'd get a drink out of the water fountain.

* * *

Zakuro's words hurt like a slap. Keiichiro sighed. She was right. '_If only I'd spoken up then_,' he thought.

flashback

"Keiichiro, sweetie," called a mock nice voice. Keiichiro looked over to the porch. Oh no. His sister again. great. "Yes, Nina?" He called. "Keiichiro, Mom and Dad say youhave to get rid or that stupid dog of yours. He left a spot on the kitchen floor again." Keiichiro's stomach dropped. He loved his dog! And, more importantly, that must have been what his sister was doing with that lemonade. She must have spilled some and blamed it on the dog again. But Keiichiro didn't say a word, Not even the next day as the dog was taken away in the family jeep, his smirking sister waving good-bye.

end flashback

That had always haunted Keiichiro. He knew for a fact the dog had been put to sleep. He couldn't even speak up for others. He was useless.

Keiichiro fought tears. The one he liked liked someone else, his cooking was terrible, the orders were pilling up, and he was a spineless wimp that couldn't tell the truth to save his life. And that was the worst kind of liar. Keiichiro felt miserable. Why, why was he cursed with such a fate? Why was he made such a wimp? He cursed himself repeatedly. That only made him feel worse, if that was possible. He hadn't thought so a minute ago, but now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

As Zakuro was walking back from the drinking fountain, she decided to peek in on Keiichiro. She stuck her head over the door, and was surprised to see him leaning over the sink, crying! Zakuro walked in. "Akasaka-san? What's the matter?" she asked. 

"As if you don't know!" snapped Keiichiro. "I'm a coward." At this, he began to cry harder. Zakuro felt terrible. '_I didn't mean to upset him!'_she thought. Ignoring the burning curry and smoke, she crossed the room and surveyed him for a second. Zakuro never was very good at these emotional things. "It's okay, Keiichiro," said Zakuro, awkwardly patting his shoulder. "No it isn't! Your right, Zakuro!" sobbed Keiichiro. "I'm a failure at telling people how I really feel! The girl I like is _you_, Zakuro!"

Zakuro just sat there, letting this sink in. '_he likes me,'_she thought. Then, '_HE LIKES ME!' _

"I-I like you too," said Zakuro. "a lot." at this point, Keiichiro had to stop sobbing in order to digest this. "but- but what about Mike?" Asked Keiichiro. "We broke up. I was waiting for the right time to tell the girls," said Zakuro nonchalantly.

Keiichiro was shocked. He did the only thing he could think of to do. he leaned forwards and kissed Zakuro on the lips. Zakuro melted and responded almost immediatly, oblivious to a smiling Retasu. '_I'll just tell the customers it'll be a while,' _she decided with a grin.


End file.
